Vector .45 ACP
Die Vector .45 ACP des US amerikanischen Waffenfabrikanten KRISS ist eine durchschlagskräftige Maschinenpistole aus Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4 und Far Cry 5. Allgemenin Die Vector .45 ACP, benannt nach ihrem Kaliber, dem .45 Automatic Colt Pistol, ist eine Maschinenpistole mit sehr hoher Kadenz. Die Vector ist die beste Maschinenpistolen im Spiel, da sie sehr schlagkräftig und schnell in der Schussfolge ist. Dies ist jedoch auch ihr Nachteil, da so das 30 oder 50-Schuss Magazin schnell verbraucht ist. Far Cry 3 Funktürme aktiviert | Feuermodus=Vollautomatisch | Munitionstyp=.45 ACP | Magazingröße=50 Schuss | Max. Munition=240 | Geschossreichweite=Mittel | Feuergeschwindigkeit=Hoch | Präzision=Mittel | Mögliche Aufsätze=3 | Aufsätze= *Schalldämpfer *Erweitertes Magazin *Optisches Visier *Rotpunkt Visier *Reflex Visier | Verwendet=Niemand | Bild3=250px }}Erstmals taucht die Vector .45 ACP in Far Cry 3 auf, während der Mission Rache. Hier versucht Jason Brody mit einer Vector Vaas Montenegro zu töten. Ab dem Erreichen der Südinsel, ist die Vector im Shop freigeschaltet. Sie wird nicht von Piraten und Söldnern von Rook Island verwendet, was bedeutet, das sie von Jason Brody gekauft werden muss, da sie nirgendwo frei herumliegt. Hat man 12 Funktürme aktiviert, ist die Waffe kostenlos erhältlich. Sie kann mit diversen Visieren, einem Schalldämpfer und einem Erweiterten Magazin bestückt werden. Die Vector ist neben der Z93 die einzige Waffe im Spiel, welche 3 Erweiterungs-Slots besitzt. Obwohl sie in der Lage ist, auch Gegner auf größere Entfernung hin zu bekämpfen, spielt sie ihre Vorteile am stärksten auf kurze und mittlere Distanz aus. Trotz das die Munition nicht allzu stark ist, gleicht die hohe Feuergeschwindigkeit dies wieder aus, womit sich die Waffe auch als Angriffswaffe eignet. Auch mehrere Gegner auf einmal sind kein Problem. Das Nachladen geht schnell von statten, somit gibt es kaum Momente, wo einem die Vector im Stich lässt. Die Vector .45 ACP ist auch als Einzigartige Waffe mit dem Namen Shredder verfügbar. Hingegen zu Standardversion kann die Shredder bereits auf der Nordinsel freigeschaltet und erworben werden, weswegen die Standardversion im Spiel etwas zu kurz kommt. Lediglich Schützen, die ein anderes Visier oder keinen Schalldämpfer bevorzugen, werden zu Standardversion greifen müssen. Erweiterungen Far Cry 4 Auch in Far Cry 4 ist die Vector .45 ACP wieder mit dabei. Wie schon im Vorgänger, überzeugt die Vector erneut durch ihre außerordentliche Präzision und ihre hohe Feuergeschwindigkeit. Trotz das einige neue Maschinenpistole mit hinzugekommen sind, hebt sich die Vector dennoch weit von ihnen ab. Dank ihrer Kadenze eigent sie sich besonders gut, um Tierangriffe, z.B. von Wölfen abzuwehren. Selbst der so gefürchtete Honigdachs würde, wenn er könnte, seinen Hut vor dieser Waffe ziehen. Ein einziges Geschoss der Vector mag nicht gleich lebensgefährlich sein, jedoch verteilt die Vector sie in sehr kurzer Zeit in sehr großer Zahl sodass sogar die Gepanzerten Soldaten von Mins Garde bei mehreren Kopftreffern den Löffel abgeben. Hingegen zu Far Cry 3 geht es nun etwas schnellerr, um an die Standardversion zu gelangen, als an die Shredder, welche auch in Far Cry 4 wieder mit von der Party ist. Erweiterungen Far Cry 5 Am Tag der Veröffentlichung war die Vector .45 ACP nicht im Spiel vertreten. Doch sie hat es dennoch wieder ins Spiel geschafft, durch das Live-Event SPIEL BIS ZUM MORGEN. Hat man dieses Event abgeschlossen, darf man sich wieder als Besitzer der Vector schimpfen. Von den Werten her tritt die Vector in Far Cry 5 in die Fußspuren der Vector aus Far Cry 3 & 4. Sie hat zwar keine so hohe Schadenswirkung, dafür aber eine sehr hohe Feuerkraft und eine sehr hohe Präzision. Erstmals lässt sich nun auch der Feuermodus der Waffe einstellen. Zwar ist die Waffe bei Dauerfeuer sehr gut zu beherrschen, doch wer Munition sparen will und dem Gegner nicht mehr Munition als nötig zukommen lassen will, für den eignen sich besonders die beiden Halbautomatik Modis. Dank dieser Modis lässt sich mit der Vector auch auf größerer Entfernung sehr gut arbeiten. Um einen Aussenposten still und heimlich einzunehmen ist sie eine sehr gute Erweiterung für Schallgedämpfte Pistolen. Dank ihrer 3-Schuss Halbautomatik und der damit enorm hohen Präzision, erreicht durch die extreme Feuergeschwindigkeit, lassen sich Gegner schnell und effektiv via Kopfschuss ausschalten. Da sie für die 3 Schuss weniger als eine Sekunde braucht, "kleckert" die Vector, sofern man sauber gezielt hat, keinen Schuss daneben, was die Gefahr stark verringert, von Gegnern gehört zu werden, welche in der Nähe des jeweiligen Opfers stehen. Erweiterungen Aufsätze Geschosse Galerie Datei:Vector .45 ACP (non-kanon).jpg|Eine echte KRISS Vector Trivia *Die Vector ist die einzige Waffe im Spiel, die man genauso ausrüsten kann, wie ihre einzigartige Version, die Shredder. Die "Red-Hot"-Lakierung ist jedoch rein der einzigartigen Version vorbehalten. *Die Reale Vector fasst nur 25 Schuss. *Der Feuerwahlhebel an der Vector in Far Cry 5 bewegt sich, sobald man die Modi durchwählt. en:Vector .45 ACP Kategorie:Maschinenpistole Kategorie:Far Cry 3 Waffen Kategorie:Far Cry 4 Waffen Kategorie:Far Cry 5 Waffen